Sk8er Boys
by Lilly K
Summary: Draco decides to buy a strange new skateboard-like invention... and may regret it with the consiquences that are in store for him... Will Draco see sucsess in his new hobby, or will a stroke of bad luck beat him up so badly, he'll never skate again...
1. What Lies in Surprise

Wow!  
  
That was all Draco Malfoy could mannage after his first year at hogwarts.  
  
Sure he had been told about it and it's many mysterious qualities,  
but he never quite understood just how much hard work that really went on within the huge stone walls of that school.  
  
Anxious to finally do something besides studying, he decided to take a relaxing stroll down Diagon Alley. He had just bought a chocolate frog, and was about to turn a corner, when he litterally bumped into ron weasly.   
  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy" The boy said, sounding eritated. "Wouln't want you around waving your pretty little head in where it shoudn't be!"  
  
"Oh yeah" Draco replied sounding quite serious "You just can't admit it when someone's better than you!"  
  
"Why i oughtta!" Ron began, but he was interupted.  
  
"Now, now...... children" Lucius Malfoy said while sticking his serpentlike cane between Ron and Draco "You wouldn't want to make any more of a bad name for yourself, would you weasly..."  
  
"Sir I!" Said Ron, who was then incapable of speech because his sister Ginny was dragging him away by the ear.  
  
Draco then greeted his father, and the two of them went about their buisness in knockturn alley. Just then, Draco saw something that he had never seen before... it was a beautiful thing, a WONDERFUL thing! It was a shining silver, like the moon and stars on a dream-filled night, And it had wheels green as emeralds that you would need to spend lifetimes searching to see the likes of. "I HAVE to have that... that.... erm.... whatever it is!" draco said as he stood there gawking.   
  
"What that is son" said the shop keeper who turned around to see draco stairing at it "Is a muggle sport device with a bit of a magical twist!" The shop keeper pointed to the glass case it was on display in and it opened at the top so that Draco could lift it out. "What does it do?" Draco said, slightly shaking himself and looking tward the store keeper. "It is a Airskate board, You fly while balancing on it, and you can do some neat tricks if you practice hard. We're even having a tournament here at knockturn alley. The winners of the contest will be qualified for the World Championships in America, as well as the muggel x-games!"  
  
By now, Draco was already over at the counter with an enourmous sack of galeons.  
  
soon, he was walking down Diagon Alley with his new Airskate board. Then, something suddenly occured to him.... what would his FATHER think about all this?!? He decided it best not to tell him that he had bought something that had originated as a muggle invention, and that he would be spending the next four months at a summer magic tutoring program.   
  
He finaly got the chance to try out his new board when his father got called away from the huse to do, as he said it, "Matters that needed attending to."  
  
Draco got out into the yard, and stepped on his board. He felt a strange, burning feeling... then, as suddenly as it started, it just stopped. "What's wrong with this thing?" he tried to say, but it came out more like "Espesss sayets tsyem athesssssss?" he didn't understand it, he couldn't figure out what had happened to him. Then, as he looked down onto the Airskate board, there was a metal snake entwined around his feet, it wasn't to tight, but it secured his feet to the board. Suddenly, he found out what the board had done to him... he had, after all, bought it from knockturn alley. He realized that this board made him speak parsletoungue..... and ONLY parsletoungue!  
  
"Efeissss phitsss"(oh well) he sighed, "epsss teseathhh sieten shrssssss" (at least i can still use the board) He said as he soared into the air.  
  
It was exciting! It was like being on a better broom without a wedgie! He had so much fun practicing dives and spins, that he hardley even remembered he could only speak parsletongue. After several hours, he landed back on the ground.  
  
Much to his dismay, he remembered he couldn't speak human anymore. "shasss afethesss" (practice over) he said as the silver snakes around his ankles unwound and drew back into the skateboard. "Remind me not to buy anything from knockturn alley again unless I'm with my father." he said as he started walking twards the house. WAIT! he was speaking ENGLISH! he almosed hugged a shrubbery! "So you only speak parsletoungue while ON the Airskate board..." draco said, and he shrugged and walked inside.  
  
"PLACES! PLACES!" said the shopkeepers of knockturn alley. "The first Annual Ally Rally Airskate board tournament is about to begin!"  
  
Draco had never seen the place so crowded! every wizard and his brother must have been there, stuffed into the sides of that small, dirty alley to watch the race. There were even quite a lot of racers. So many in fact, that draco couldn't see them all! the shops were, of course, closed. because even if they were open, no one would crawl through THAT kind of a crowd just for something they could easily buy with no problem any other day.   
  
"And..... BEGIN!"   
  
Suddenly, boarders started flying everywhere! they were bumping and coliding and "apessss!" (hey!) draco said as he felt a hard bump on his shoulder from another board "staressss ashfey terrssss!" (watch yourself ya brute!) He looked around, and he saw familliar, and now terrified, face. "Longbottom?!?" He mannaged to say in english. Nevel was so terrified upon seing malfoy speak parsletoungue, that he spedd ahead so fast, he actually caught the lead!   
  
Strange as it may seem, they then crossed the finish line that suddenly appeard around the corner. To his own, and everyone else's for that matter, surprise, Nevel Longbottom got First place. And to think it was all because draco HAD to mess up his chances and forgett he spoke parsletoungue whenever he road on his board.   
  
"And now, we will be announcing the names of those who will be competing in the Worldwide Championships, and the muggle x-games!" Said an announcer as he held up a scroll of parchment.  
  
"Nevel Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasly, Markus Flint, Harry potter, Tom Green, Hermionne Grenger, and Stella Slytherin! They will all be competing together in the name of England!"  
  
The crowd let out a loud cheer, but Draco was far from moved.  
  
He wondered how they could possibly get anywhere in the championships with a team like THAT, let alone surviving in the same L.A. hotell!  
  
Draco wondered why in the world he had entered this tounament.  
  
He could have just bought the Airskate board and messed around with it at home.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" said a voice from behind him "Looks like were on a team together!"  
  
It was Markus Flint, one of the most dentaly-deformed slytherins of the mellenium,  
  
who's two front teeth could easily have been mistaken for large yellow double doors.   
  
"Yeah whoopie." Draco said sarcastically while waving his hand in Flint's face "but if you've noticed, we're not alone..." 


	2. Sweet Then and Bitter Now

Draco went home to packe his things, wishing he did NOT just hear Harry and Ron get the qualifications for the future events. "It's not fair!" He said stuffing a green tank-top into his suitcase. "I get the chance of a lifetime to be the winner in the first ever worldwide airskateboard championships, and Potter, Weasly, and Longbottom had to go and scribble out my chances!" he plopped down onto his bed and sighed. "i miss the simpleness that i used to know..."  
  
He saw himself at about four, playing in a sandbox with his mother. "Does little Drakey like the sand?" his mother asked sweetly as she grabbed him up into her arms. Then, he saw himself at five, playing in the sand box with another kid with bright red hair. "look mummy!" Draco called out "I built a sand castle!" "That's very nice dear." She said, glancing down at the little sand-hill, then looking at the readhead kid. "Come now Draco, we have to go dear."   
  
"Ahh, the simplest of times... and to think i thought they'd never end..."  
  
he said as he stuck the last pair of silver muggle shorts into the suitcase and snapped it shut. "If only..." The door suddenly burst open, and a little house elf appeared "Dobby wants to know if master draco would allow him to come with him to his grandmother's house, if it pleases master." dobby said, trying and failing terribly to immitate the sweet-eyed puss in boots. "Dobby, i think i may need your assistance" Draco said, his voice growing quieter "I need you to come along with me to America."   
  
"But master!" dobby said "dobby thought master Draco was going to his grandmothers!" "Well that's just the thing... i've been accepted for a championship in america, and i need you to come and help me with something." "Oh thank you sir!" said dobby sighing with relief, then moving his voice down to a low whisper, he said "Master Lucius has been acting very strangely..."  
  
"How so?" asked draco wondering. "He has been saying about killing, and...."  
  
Dobbys voice was almost as soft as it would go "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, with a little hessitation "Dobby says it thinks it is to terrible to tell young master, but dobby heard of a plot to destroy Harry Potter!"  
  
"Well that's his buisness then..." Draco said, glad to be away from England while dark plans were affoot. "And i will keep you safe dobby, as long as you obey my every command while we are in America." "Oh YES master Draco!" said dobby happily "Dobby always obey master draco!"  
  
So then, they took some flew powder and said "1716 Holliday Inn, L.A. California!"  
  
and in a puff of smoke draco found himself in an enourmous new place. 


	3. Happenings at the Inn

Draco walked out of the fireplace and as soon as he could get his bearings, he found himself in a large circle-shaped room. He saw that the room was a creamish color, and it had several doors, the first of wich he spotted, had his name on it.  
  
he walked inside, and saw a room wih a table and two chairs, a bed, a bathroom, and a little balcony that lead down to the ground. "Hello sir" Said the clerk that had just apperated into the room "I see you've found your way alright. Is there anything I can get you?" "No thank you." said draco as he set down his suitcase and packings. Then the man disapperated, and draco hulled dobby out of the room with him to explore.  
  
He walked again, into the room with several doors, one of them said 'Dining hall.'  
  
"Woah!" draco ghasped as he saw the enourmous hall "Even to MY standards this place is big!" "Hey" said a voice from the other end of the hall "Whattsup?"  
  
Draco staired down the long hall, he couldn't quite see who it was that called him. Slowly, Draco walked twards the other end of the hall. "WHAT!?!" he said a bit startled when he saw that the person that called him was harry.   
  
"What do YOU want Potter?" he said, putting on his malfoy sneer. "Oh, i was just wondering if we could exchange skate tips..." said Harry casually. Draco blinked, "Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah, sure." Harry said as he pulled his Airskate board out of his pack. "But we're.... worst enimys!" "Not so." said potter again, just as casually. "You and weasly seemed to have had a little spat, but I never really disliked you, i just met him fist." "Yeah right... little spat"  
  
Draco said sarcastically as he thought of how this 'little spat' had been in their family for centuries.  
  
Just then, Nevel walked through the door. He looked at Harry, then at Draco, and proceeded to back up a few steps. "Come sit down with us!" Harry said as he waived at Nevel. "N... N.... NO!" He studdered "I don't have my will made up yet!" "Oh don't worry" Malfoy said with a slight snicker at Longbottom's constant abilty to seem fearful of something "Potter won't bite." "Just sit down Nevel." harry said sighing, and offering Nevel the chair next to himself. Nevel did so, howerver reluctantly, and constantly eyeing malfoy so as not to be sneak attacked by him.   
  
"I don't trust you after that... that... thing that happened in knockturn alley."  
  
Nevel said, wishing that malfoy would dissapear. "That's funny" malfoy said as he removerd his own Airskate board from his gearpack and set it out onto the table   
  
"I never knew you trusted me in the first place." "Well i didn't think" "OoOGABOOGAGOOBA!" Harry yelled, as nevel jumped and ran out of the room as if he was being persued by a giant monster. "Well that got rid of him." Harry said smirking, "So what were we talking about?" Malfoy looked a little shocked himself   
  
"I didn't know you could do that!" he said, sulking over harry stealing his trademark. "Oh... you mean you thought we gryffindors could actually STAND him for more that twenty seconds! sure we may be a little diffrent from you, but we're by no means insane!"  
  
Harry said while propping his feet up onto the table. "So what stands out about your Airskate board that made Longbottom so frightened." He asked sounding intrigued. "How did you know it was my board?" Malfoy asked. "All Airskate boards give special powers to the rider." harry said while stroking his own board "Mine can give me hair to match my emotions!" Draco stared at the wall for a moment, ammused at the thought of an angry Potter with hair like a weasly. "Mine gives me the abillity to..."   
  
Just then, in walked Ron.   
  
"Harry!" he said looking a little sick "Are you TALKING to malfoy? Talking as in NOT ARGUING!" Malfoy looked a little stunned himself, not knowing what to say, but harry remained calm. "Relax Ron." said Harry patting his back "It's not REALLY Malfoy, it's Hermoinne Testing The pollyjuice potion for next year." "Oh"  
  
ron sighed with relief "But why Malfoy?" "Well it had to have been one of the others that would be here." Draco said, going along with Harry's plan. "And you wouldn't want me going around looking like NEVEL would you?" "Guess not..." Ron said "Sorry 'Mionne."   
  
Just then, who was to bust through the door but the REAL Hermionne.  
  
"Nevel's lost that cursed toad of his again." she said while sitting down next to ron. "But... But..." Ron stammered "Malfoy! You tested the polyjuice potion to!"  
  
Harry and draco bursted out laughing, and eventually, Ron got all streightened out. 


	4. Starting Over

"So you don't really hate our guts?" Ron asked, still trying to understand the whole thing "Of course i hate you." Malfoy said matter of factly "Your heroes, i'm antihero, but we can still talk except when father is around." "I still don't understand all this." Said ron shaking his head "You don't have to" malfoy replied quickly "But if i'm to be seen with you, let's please get you spiffed up." Ron was a little hesitant, as he had good right to be, but he eventually consented.

"Well lets go then!" Draco said as he pulled som cards out of his pocket. "What are these?" Harry asked as Draco handed him one. "They're magical buisness cards of course." Draco said, handing them to Ron and Hermionne "Just start reading one." "Hillarie's Hair and Beauty Salon." Harry read as he started dissapearing. "Draco! What's happening!" "Don't worry harry." Draco said as he started to read his to. They then found themselves re-appearing in fron of a pink building with a big neon 'OPEN' Sign.

"Hey Hilly!" Draco said as he waved to a girl behind the counter "Fix my friend here up with one of my usuals." The girl looked down at ron's hair and frowned, then she took him over to a chair and handed him a potion. "What's this thing for?" Ron said as he uncorked the bottle. "That's to put you to sleep while i comb all the elephants and girraffes out of your hair." Ron drank it, and then he felt a strange, shaking sensation. Wait, someone WAS shaking him. he looked around to see Draco, Harry, and Hermionne stading ther with their mouths hanging open wide.

"You can't possibly be the Ron we left here!" Hermionne said as she took his hand. "Have you seen yourself!" harry said as he turned Ron's chair to face a mirror. "Bloddy heck!" Ron screamed as he looked in the mirror "Who is that guy?" "That's how i feel when i get myself done to." Said Malfoy, patting Ron's shoulder. Ron now had slick-back hair, just like Draco's only red, And his freckles were gone, as well as all the dirt on his nose.

"Oh yes" Hillary said from behind the counter "Draco has a freckle peoblem to." "You do?" Ron said as he looked at him with astonishment "But you're a malfoy!" "Mum and dad have freckles to." Draco said without much inthuseasem "Only Hillary knows." "Look Ron." Hermionne said while holding up a black, velvetty robe. "We got this for ya to!" "Oh wow!" Ron said as he put it on "Thanks Draco, I don't know how i'll ever repay you!" "I know..." Draco said "Just do a good job in the Championships, and don't tell anyone Malfoys have freckles."

"Oh my gosh!" Said Hermionne looking down at her watch "It's nearly three oclock, and i havn't got any practice time in yet!" "Draco, would you like to practice with us?" Asked ron as they walked out of the shop. "Sure, but where?" Draco said looking around. "There's a skate park at the hotel, we'll practice there." Harry said as they started reading the magical bussness cards Draco had snatched from holliday inn before.

Thanks for the reviews PadfootObsessed329!


	5. In the Event of Other Events

They found themselves again, in the strange circular room. "Ron, Harry, Markus, Stella, Skate park!" Ron said as he read each door and pointed to it. "Okay then, lets ride!" Said Harry as he opened the door for everyone. "WOW!" Said ron, looking in front of him at the huge skatepark. "It has ramps, and pipes, and rails and everything!"  
  
Suddenly, the four heard a loud alarm. "Did we trip a switch or something?" Harry asked as he spun around. "No, it's comming from hermionne!" Said ron, pointing at her. "It's the allarm on my book case! You know what this means harry, they're after it!" Harry suddenly grew a worried look on his face. "You and Ron see what it is herminne. if it is anything, don't hesitate to run with it." Ron and herminne dashed out of the room, forgetting to stop the allarm on her. "What was that all about." Draco asked  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Harry said while looking down at his own tapping foot "Gryffindors are such terrible liars." Draco said laughing. "I know there's some sort of plot of Voldemort's to kill you, there always is, but what i want to know is what are you hiding this time?" "It's none of your buisness malfoy." Harry said verry, VERRY seriously as he shot him a glare. "Don't poke your noze where it no doubt wont go!"  
  
"I like that idea... it's in my nature. There's just one problem..." Draco said while returning Harry's glare with the smirk that made a Malfoy. "I'm a delicate creature who learns from example. I've learned from you that it's good to sneak out after hours, it's good to do what your told not to, and most of all if it sounds the least bit suspicious, investigate." He held the smirk. Harry stormed off into another room, dragging his Airskate board along behind him.  
  
Draco just shrugged it off, and got on his Airskate board. "Hey!" Said a boy comming out of the door. "My name's Tom." "Hello tom" Draco said, as he hovered while hanging upside down on his skateboard with his arms crossed over his chest. "My name's is Malfoy... Draco malfoy." He said as he streched out a hand to shake. He then saw a girl with green robes sneak up behind Tom. "And my name is Bond" She said while breaking out into a little giggle "James Bond!"  
  
Tom turned around and slapped her in the face. "What was THAT?" Draco asked. "Sorry."She said, still giggling "Muggle action hero... my real name is Stella Slytherin." "Woah, does that mean you are a decendant of Salazar?" Draco asked. "Yeah, and he is to, we're second cousins once removed!" She said while messing up tom's hair. "Okk...kay." Draco said. HIS family didn't even keep track that far."  
  
"What are we doing standing around and talking nonsense for? There's practicing to be practiced! So, they Practiced. Neither Tom, nor Stella seemed to notice Draco speaking parsletongue. Then, Nevel longbottom walked in.... after a look around, Then, Nevel Longbottom walked out! 


	6. A Dream and A Plan

"Run! RUN! There's nowhere to hide! The danger you have followed without a try! Scream and no one hears, reach out and no one knows! Lurking in your midst is a murderrer, whom even I wish not to exist! From the deapths of ledgend, there is mystery and death. Prophecies are misinterpreted, and Plans are left ruin to destruction! Run little Dragon! Fly or die!" Said a voice as it faded out on the word 'die.'  
  
Draco awoke to a start from the nightmare! "Salazar Slytherin! Wait!" Draco said as he held out a hand, but no one was there. "What's wrong master Draco?" Dobby said shivering "Master Draco was screaming all through the night!" "Dobby, we've got to do something!" Draco said as he put on an emerald green cloak. Dobby grabbed a lantern and followed behind him.  
  
"Stop!" Draco whispered to dobby as they entered the circular room. "Do you hear that?" "Hear what m..." "Be quieter!" Draco whispered as he put his hand over Dobby's face. "People are talking!" Draco whispered as he looked around the room. He saw no one, but sounds seemed to be comming from everywhere. At first he thought he was helusenating, but then he knew he couldn't be! "So what are the plans." he heard someone say through one wall.  
  
"You will see, when we get to the Championship, i will set them into action. and then... then they will wish they never existed." Said another voice. No, it couldn't be! These were the voices of Tom and Stella! What were they planning to do at the Championships, and who would pay? There were two things draco couldn't stand, well alright, an awful lot of things draco couldn't stand. but one of the higher ones on the list was not knowing things.  
  
Then, he leaned over to the other side of the room. "I know I KNOW!" A female voice said. "And THAT'S why we have to always be prepared!" "I don't see what you to are so hyped up about." Said another voice from the room. "It was probably just Nevel messing around in your luggage." Their voices quieted a little more. "I dont trust Draco..." Said the female voice again. "Sure HE was there with us, but that bloody elf thing of his wasn't, he might have told him to look for it!"  
  
"You have to admit Ron" a diffrent voice said. 'Ron eh, so he was a part of all this' draco thought "Draco has been acting suspicusly nice to us." "So what do you suppose we do about it!" the female voice said again. Draco decided to walk in just then. It was something Snape taught him to annoy people that are talking about you behind your back. "Why hello, what is the rest of the foursome up to tonight." Draco said as he smiled evilly. "What did you hear Malfoy!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Oh, not much" He said smirking. "Just about a plot, where and when it will be, who is behind it, who is trying to figure it all out, and that you silly gryffindors assumed to quickly about who was behind it." "Well then you must have been hearing things." Herminne said while crossing her arms. "We don't even KNOW all that, let alone talk about it." "Oh, it's not just you... i have my resources." Draco said, still holding the smirk.  
  
"You can act like a real evil slime ball sometimes malfoy." Said Ron angrilly "Oh, why thank you. So nice to hear tributes from my adoring fans!" draco said as he sat down on Ron's bed. 


	7. Listen to Me!

"Malfoy!" Ron said angrily, looking like he was about to turn as red as his hair.

"No Ron!" Hermionne said "If you beat the stuffing out of Draco, he won't tell us anything!" "My, what wonderfully quick deductive reasoning Granger." Malfoy said while straightening the bed sheets "If I can get a 'I'm soooo sorry Malfoy, I'm a big looser with a tongue that runs faster than my BRAIN!' than maybe I'll tell you something.

Just as Ron and Harry started the beginning stages of a bow, Herminne slapped them both into an upright position. "Sorry Malfoy, but we won't humiliate ourselves for your entertainment."

"Smart girl." Draco said coolly I have no reason to tell you three, but I also have no reason to want a big plot going underway while I'm in the process of becoming the greatest skater of our time. Anyway, I realy do admire your intellegance, it's a wonder you aren't a ravenclaw."

Just then, Hermionne gave a smirk. "There's more than one side to me you know, I'm surprised you haven't noticed that although being a bookworm is one of my attributes,If that part of me was in fact prevailing, I'd be at home memorizing an encyclopedia!"

"When this is all over," Draco said, sounding slightly amused "You need to write me a book about the psychology of a Gryffindor!" "Maybe we can have an exchange."

Hermionne said, not sounding at all excited "Maybe if I read 'The Psychology of a Slytherin By Draco Malfoy' it could tell me why you're delaying the information."

"Oh, well I was about to say..." Draco started, but then Longbottom bursted in the door.

"Someone's kidknapped Stella Slytherin!" he whispered in terror. "And whoever it was left a trail of slime!" "But!" Draco said, sounding desprate "The plan will have to wait Draco, someone's in danger!" Harry said as he got on an outdoors cloak and headed for the door "But guys!" Draco said "Harry's right!" said Ron, who was also leaving. "Sorry, we've got to go help!" said Hermionne as she slammed the door.

"NOW I know why she's a Gryffindork!" malfoy said with a sigh. "Come on dobby, if they won't listen to me, we'll just have to take matters into our own hands.


	8. A Slimy Situation

"What does master have in mind for us to WOAH!" Dobby tried to say while being whisked away by Draco onto a broom, "Not now Dobby, we'll think while we fly."

"But master knows Dobby is afraid of heights!" But draco didn't seem to interested.

Back with Harry and the trio... "Wonder who it could be?" said Ron, following Harry and Hermionne. "Whatever it was, it sure was slimy!" Said Harry trying to follow the trail. "Well Malfoy is slimy..." sais Ron, sounding sick. "But he was in the room with us." Hermionne said. "He couln't have done anything. Unless..." "Unless he was trying to distract us!" Harry said as they kept on the trail of slime. "While his big slimy something did all the dirty work for him!" Ron finished. "That door! There! By the big metal building!" Hermionnie said as she pointed to a door with thick slime surrounding it.

"NO!" shouted Draco on his broom as he got in the way of the door. "I can't let you rescue that girl!" "We already figured out you were behind all this Malfoy!" Said Ron, angrier than before. "Confuessia!" Shouted hermionne as a glowing blue bolt pierced straight through Draco's head, and he lay on the floor unconscious.

"Now lets rescue that girl!" Said harry as he bursted open the door. He walked into the big, dark room. Ron and Hermionne followed. "Wait a minute... there's nothing here!" Harry said as the door shut and locked itself behind them.

Suddenly, an eerie laughter echoed off the walls. Just then, Stella Slytherin appeared with a big... bucket... of slime! "Oh help, HELP! HAHAHA!"

She said with a mean sarcastic giggle "Won't you help me, I REALLY need rescued by a bunch of little Gryffindor first years!" She laughed as she poured the bucket of slime over ron's head. "Bindecondo!" she said as a green fume came out of her wand that instantly stuck the trio to the farside wall. "And now for the big part of the plan!" She said as she left the room, Harry, Ron, and Hermionne hopelessly struggling to get free.

"The grip is getting tighter!" Ron squealed. "Soon we'll all be squished out of our skins. "If only we would have trusted Malfoy!" Hermionne said, while squirming around to keep her breath. "Or better yet, listened to him in the first place!"

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear!" Said Draco, seemingly appearing out of nowhere! "Releashio!" he said as the hold on the trio was removed. The three of them finally got their breath back after a few minutes of deep breathing, and were ready to get out of there. "Lets go." Harry said "It'll be nice to have a rest for awhile."

"Wait!" Draco said as they were about to leave "This wasn't their only plan!" "You mean they're going to..." Hermionne trailed off. "Yes, I'm afraid so," Draco said, still maintaining a sophisticated air in a time of crisis. "but while I was unconscious, I was making a plan to stop them." "You know you scare me sometimes Malfoy..." Ron said shakily, not knowing what to think. "Anyway, here's what we're going to do."

– following that, there was a whole bunch of whispering and decision making wich I will not say now, for fear of ruining the surprise!

Well that's Ch. 8!


End file.
